


Rules Are Rules

by Higuchimon



Series: Consequences of Games [1]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules of "Spin the Bottle" are that you kiss whoever it points at.  So what do you do when it points at your twin brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Are Rules

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Title:** Rules Are Rules  
**Pairing:** Kouji x Kouichi (along with a tiny speck of Junpei x Izumi)  
**Word Count:** 1,000|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write a fic for your OTP  
**Notes:** Just in case the pairing indication didn't tell you, this is incest. _Consensual_ incest. And it takes place about nine or ten years after the end of Frontier.  
**Summary:** The rules of "Spin the Bottle" are that you kiss whoever it points at. So what do you do when it points at your twin brother?

* * *

“You have got to be kidding me. You want to play _what_?” Kouji and Kouichi both stared at Izumi as she grinned back at them, eyes dancing with the kind of glee most people didn’t feel at this sort of suggestion. 

“Spin the Bottle. What, you can’t handle kissing one of your friends?” Izumi arched one eyebrow at them, and the twins exchanged a quick look. 

“That’s not the problem.” Kouichi spoke up first. “Why would you want to play this anyway?” 

Izumi shrugged non-commitally. “Because I think it would be fun. Do you need some other kind of reason for a party game?” 

Again the twins looked at one another. After all the time they’d known Izumi, getting her unconvinced of something was the next shade to impossible. Junpei might have a chance, presuming that she didn’t smile at him and convince _him_ that what she wanted was a good idea, but they didn’t stand a chance. 

Six people, ranging from nineteen to twenty-two, now sat in a circle, with Izumi holding the bottle. 

“We all know how this works, don’t we?” She looked from one to the other of them, her expression saying she meant to explain it whether they did or not. 

“We know, we know,” Takuya said, rolling his eyes. “Bottle spins, whoever spins it kisses whoever it points to. Shinya and his friends did it at his last birthday party and he told me all about it.” 

Izumi hmphed a little at that, then set the bottle down. “All right, I’ll get it started.” She gave it a good spin, everyone staring at it with varying emotions, ranging from anticipation (Junpei) to boredom (Takuya) to nervousness (Tomoki). 

“All right, Tomoki!” Takuya snickered a little as the bottle pointed toward their youngest friend. Izumi leaned over and pecked the teenager on the cheek, sending streaks of red across his face. 

Tomoki groped for the bottle, spinning it without looking much at where it was going, and so the game continued. Kisses were traded throughout the group, most of them on the cheek or forehead, and no one was surprised at all when Junpei squealed when his bottle spin landed on Izumi. 

What they were surprised by was the way he picked up her hand and gave the back of it a courtly kiss. 

“Whoa, can’t say I saw that coming,” Takuya said with a shake of his head. If any of them had been asked ten years previously if they’d imagined that, none of them would have. Quite probably not even Junpei. 

Izumi’s cheeks flamed even redder than Tomoki’s had as she set the bottle to spinning. When it landed right back on Junpei, he sat and stared, mouth working a little, and just barely began to mutter something about how she didn’t need to do it. 

At least, that was what everyone thought he meant to say, since Izumi shut him up nicely with a warm kiss on the lips. 

“I think he’s going to be out of it for a while.” Kouichi murmured. No one gave a word of argument. 

“So, who spins the bottle next, then? Or are we done?” Takuya wondered. Kouichi reached over to pick it up. 

“One more, just for the heck of it.” He spun it around, watching more for how the lights played off the bottle than anything else. No one seemed to pay that much attention to who it might land on: until the spin stopped. 

An odd sort of silence descended and Kouichi looked at his twin. The slender end of the bottle pointed directly toward him. 

“Um, you guys don’t have to do this.” Tomoki spoke up first, looking from one of them to the other. 

Takuya nodded quickly. “Yeah, we should’ve said that from the start.” 

Again Kouji and Kouichi looked at one another. “Well, we didn’t.” Kouji said at last. “And rules are rules.” 

Before anyone could say anything else, he leaned over, caught the back of Kouichi’s head, and kissed him quite thoroughly. Kouichi didn’t offer a word of protest, but leaned into the kiss. 

Tomoki blinked a few times; both of the twins tended to obey rules only when it suited them to do so, really. And… what was he… he jerked his head around to stare at Takuya. “Are they using tongue?” 

Takuya decided he didn’t want to know and reached over to pick up the bottle. “I think we’re done here. It’s getting kind of late. We should get home.” 

And he would not hear no for an answer on that. 

* * *

Kouji and Kouichi walked through the dark, deserted streets. While they didn’t have the powers they’d had in the Digital World, Kouichi was always comfortable in the shadows, and Kouji enjoyed the soft caress of the moonlight. This wasn’t something they talked about; it was simply something that _was_. 

“Do you think that anyone noticed?” Kouji asked as they drew closer to their apartment building. 

“Noticed what?” 

Kouji glanced toward his twin, one eyebrow cocked to the side. “That it wasn’t our first time kissing each other.” 

The corner of Kouichi’s mouth twitched upward. “You stuck your tongue so far down my throat I want to ask how my tonsils are looking. The only person who probably didn’t notice was Junpei.” 

Kouji’s lips twitched right back at his twin. “You could be right.” He hesitated for another moment, a hint of worry visible in his eyes. “Do you think they’ll care? About us?” 

Kouichi considered before he said anything. “I don’t know.” It wasn’t something he’d thought a lot about. Neither of them had ever really planned on telling anyone else about their relationship. “We can figure it out later.” Deciding how, or if, to tell one’s friends that one was in a willing incestuous relationship with one’s twin brother wasn’t something to be done at one in the morning. 

But they would decide what to tell them, sooner or later. Or if to tell them at all. 

**The End**


End file.
